This invention relates to a process for forming a fluorine-containing isocyanate polymer film for use as a lubricant layer of information recording media such as magnetic disks, magnetic tapes, magnetic cards, magnetic drums, etc; fluorine-containing isocyanate derivatives and fluorine-containing polymers with acylazido group as raw materials for the lubricant layer and an information recording apparatus using the information recording medium.
Generally, the surface of a magnetic recording medium is subject to wearing due to a magnetic recording head, etc. during the recording or reproduction. In order to prevent a decrease in the recording or reproducing capacity due to the wearing, it is known to form a lubricant layer on the surface of a magnetic recording medium.
It is also known in the relevant technical field to use fluorine-containing compounds such as perfluoropolyether, etc. as a lubricant layer material and perofluoropolyethers with a isocyano group at the terminals are also well known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,874).
It is also known to use fluorine-containing isocyanates as a lubricant for a magnetic recording medium [Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) No. 62-145533] and use fluorine-containing polyurethanes formed from an isocyanate and a polyhydric alcohol [Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) No. 62-187798].
Furthermore, it is known that an isocyanate forms an adduct with an active hydrogen compound such as phenol, alcohol, etc., and is stabilized against water [O. Bayer: Angew. Chem., A59, 265 (1947)].
In the aforementioned prior art, no consideration has been given to the stability of the production process when a fluorine-containing isocyanate is used as a lubricant layer of a magnetic recording medium. That is, the fluorine-containing isocyanate has a short pot life and still has problems to be solved, for example, occurrence of defects on the lubricant layer due to deposition of solidified lubricant, etc. when the fluorine-containing isocyanate preserved for over the pot life is used.